The Fever
by HyperionX
Summary: Things have been going great for Tails in the world of Equestria, even if he did end up there by accident. Until this day arrived. Apparently, a strange sickness has been spreading across Ponyville. The fox is affected, but only indirectly. So why does he seem more agitated than the ones who have caught the particular fever?


**PLEASE READ : This story is on hiatus. Apparently, people liked the original story idea better than this revision. The original version is "The Fever: A Different Take".**

 **This has been removed from _Acts Of Randomness_ because this story might be longer than I expect it to be.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Tails was walking around Ponyville, sightseeing and discovering things that doesn't exist back in his world. He saw a certain farmer pony setting up a stall for apples. He smiled. "Hey Applejack! You're selling apples?" He asked.

Applejack nodded while arranging the apples. "Ah sure am sugarcube!" When she looked at the fox, she noticed something different. _Whoa… He looks like some very cuddly toy. He sure gets more adorable everyday. Or maybe it's just me…_

Tails noticed her stare. "Hey Applejack? You okay?" he asked.

Applejack snapped out of her trance. "Sorry about that. Hey, since yer the first one to come to mah stall, how about Ah give ya an apple for free?" She threw him one of her apples and he caught it.

Tails thanked Applejack and started walking, hoping to explore more of the town.

Applejack just sat there by her stall, looking at the fox as she sighed happily.

In the distance, Tails saw a certain little dragon running towards him. The dragon looked exhausted. He stopped for awhile to catch his breath.

"Tails! Listen, have you noticed anything strange about Twilight lately?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean Spike?" Tails replied. He noticed the forming frown on the dragon's face.

Spike paused for awhile to catch his breath, still tired from all the running. "I don't know, for these past few days, she's been acting weird, and it's making me sad." Spike continued. "It's like she's trying to avoid me. Whenever I do my chores, she asks me to go outside and do something to pass the time. Whenever I try to look at her, she quickly looks away. But I swear, I didn't do anything wrong!" The dragon felt really depressed.

Tails was saddened by what he heard. But he had to figure it out himself. "Maybe I can go talk to her. Don't worry Spike." he smiled.

The dragon smiled. "Thanks Tails. But I can't go with you."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"I still have some things to settle." He scowled.

The fox nodded and ran to the library.

"I'm gonna win this time Cream. The Staring Contest Champion title will be mine!" He laughed evilly.

Tails arrived outside the library and he opened the door. The library was messed up. Books were all over the place, pieces of papers were scattered, and the furniture were all disorganized. It's as if a tornado went through.

"Twilight? What happened here?!" Tails said. Twilight was facing back.

She recognized his voice. "Tails! Don't look at me." She didn't turn around, focusing on the book she was reading.

"I just came here because ummm Spike told me that you've been ignoring him lately." Tails said.

"I'm only doing that because I must not have any eye to eye contact with anyone who is of the opposite gender." Twilight said.

"But why?" Tails asked.

Twilight carried the opened book using her horn so to not see Tails and gave it to him.

Tails read the book title. "Ponyville's Official Records of Diseases, Viruses, and Abnormalities. By Dr. Sour Medicine."

"The doctor's name actually makes sense." He added.

He went back to the page where the book was left on. He read the contents in his mind.

 _The Guh Fever._

 _Guh? What kind of name for a sickness is that?_ He thought. He continued reading.

 _This particular sickness is caused by unknown reasons. Some say it is caused by casting certain spells, so usually, the ones who catch the fever are those who can cast magic. However, there were records of those who don't have the ability to cast magic being infected, making the former claim questionable. The earliest record of this sickness was during the Maneaissance Period. From the observations, only female ponies are affected by this disease._

Tails paused for awhile. He chuckled. _Maneaissance?_ He continued reading.

 _A mare can recognize if she has indeed caught the fever if she starts coughing and develops a runny nose. Another is the sudden liking on a pony or creature of the opposite gender, but it is not expressed; it is only through thoughts. These early symptoms usually disappear when the sickness develops to the first stage. This stage only lasts for a few minutes and is called the "Developing Level" or "Level Zero". Since this level lasts for a miniscule amount of time, it makes it difficult for others to know if their friend is sick with this particular fever._

 _Level Zero?_ Tails wondered.

 _This is now the first level of the fever. Physically, there is no difference when a pony has developed the first level of the Guh fever versus when they don't have it. However, there are noticeable changes in behavior, such as: the aforementioned sudden liking on a pony or creature of the opposite gender for no reason, but more profound. There is an exception: Small animals, such as those taken care by a pink-maned Pegasus who is rather shy. These first signs usually happen when they make eye to eye contact on the first male pony or creature they see for at least one second._

Tails narrowed his eyes. _Well those were oddly specific._

 _However, there may be other possible triggers that are still left undiscovered. Currently, there are no explanations as to how seeing another's eyes can trigger this. These are the first signs that a mare may possibly have caught the sickness._

 _When a mare with the Guh fever starts getting a headache, this is when the second stage of the fever starts._ _Take note that there's a fifty percent chance that the sick mare may not have a headache; it just suddenly evolves to the second stage._

Tails was getting rather weirded out. _What kind of fever is this?_ He saw a note at the bottom of the page.

 _Another thing, another one of the first signs that they have this fever is that they will prevent their victim from knowing the cure._

 _V-victim? Is this supposed to make you a zombie or something?!_ Fear was coming to his mind.

He saw another note.

 _By the way, the cure is-_

Tails was interrupted when Twilight used her horn to levitate the book away from him. "Twilight? I wasn't done reading."

"Oh come on Tails, I'm pretty sure you've read everything about it already." Twilight said, her eyes focused on the book.

Tails saw the smile on her face. It pretty much confirmed that Twilight was indeed infected with the fever. "T-Twilight? Does this mean you have the Guh fever?"

Twilight returned to her normal self. "Yes, that's why I must not have eye contact with you or anyone."

Tails was more afraid of seeing the word "victim" in that page. The thought that Twilight was gonna become a zombie disturbed him. "W-well, if that's the case, then I should leave. At least I get to explain to Spike why you're acting like this. Get well soon Twilight."

Twilight turned around and looked at Tails. "See you Tails." Wrong move. Time seemed to slow down.

Tails looked at Twilight right in the eye. Everything just went bad. _Tails what are you doing?! Don't look at Twilight! Oh no, now her sickness will get worse…_

Twilight gasped. _Oh no! What have I done? I'm sorry Tails…_ She started to get a headache. She held her head as she felt the pain. She groaned.

"Twilight!" Tails ran to her and tried to help her. "Twilight I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" He frowned. He felt guilty knowing his friend's fever just got worse because of him.

After Twilight's headache was gone, she opened her eyes. She saw the fox.

Only one thought came into Tails' mind. _Uh oh…_

Twilight's face lit up. _Oh my…_ She sighed dreamily. "H-Hi Tails…" she shyly said. Her cheeks blushed.

Tails was startled. "H-hi?" He was afraid of what he thought was gonna happen next.

Twilight gulped. She was rather nervous around the cute and adorable fox. But she really wanted to embrace him. She nervously said, "T-Tails, is it okay if I ummm… hug you?" she smiled sheepishly.

Tails just stood there in shock. "I uhhh.. ." He thought this was a trap. _I knew it! She probably wants to hug me so she could bite me and make me infected._

He remembered the book. It did say it only affected females, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Twilight just listened there, smiling in anticipation of his answer. "Well?" She went closer to him, hoping he would say yes.

"No way! You just want to hug me so you can eat my brains and infect me! I'm not hugging a zombie!" He took some steps back.

Twilight was shocked by what he said. Her ears drooped. She sat down. She pretended to tear up, if that was even possible. "W-what?" she added some convincing snuffling sounds. "I-I just wanted a hug, a-and you call me a z-zompony?" Her eyes were "full of tears". Apparently this fever also gives a boost in acting skills.

Tails felt guilty. He was rather too hard on her. And the sight of seeing the mare "tearing up" made his guilt peak.

She went full "sadness" mode. "T-tell me Tails, d-do I look like a zompony to you?" she "cried".

Tails had no choice. The fox thought he was just overreacting, but it was only because the word "victim" usually connects to murders and violence. And zombies. "Okay fine, you can-"

Twilight went insta-mood-swing and hugged the fox. "Oh thank you Tails!" She finally got to hug the adorable little fox.

Tails laughed nervously. After a few seconds, he wanted to let go already. "Okay Twilight, you can let go now."

She giggled. "Silly fox! This is called the 'Forever Hug'!"

Tails laughed nervously. "N-nice one Twilight. That's one of your best jokes yet."

Twilight, who still locked the fox in a hug, whispered close to his ear, "Who said it was a joke?"

Tails' pupils shrunk. He had to get out of this situation. "Hey Twilight, look! It's your favorite book!" _Hehe, that rhymed._

Twilight fell for Tails' distraction and looked to the direction where he was pointing. The tight hug became loose.

Tails was able to get out of her grasp. He got the book about the fever and quickly ran to the door and went outside. He quickly closed the door from the outside.

Twilight tried opening the door, but Tails was holding it from the outside. She gently knocked on the door. "Taiiiiiillls, would you kindly open the door for me please?" she said.

"No way! Sorry Twilight, but you're not yourself because of that sickness." Tails said.

She giggled at the fox's cuteness. "Oh Tails, all that running makes me want to hug you more!"

Tails saw a stick on the ground. It was totally placed there for no reason at all. He used it to barricade the door. The fox ran as fast as he can to get away from the library.

Twilight tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She remembered she can just use magic. She sighed. She tried using magic, but her horn suddenly started hurting; possibly another symptom of the fever. She had to find another way to get out.

Tails was running, figuring out who to go to next.

Suddenly, he fell off a random short cliff, making him faceplant on the ground. He said with a muffled "Oww…"

When he raised his head, a familiar place came into his sight. He got up and dusted himself off. He noticed that one of his shoes were missing. He looked up and saw the shoe hanging on the side of the cliff, on a branch. He groaned.

 _This day better not get any worse._


End file.
